Care to Dance?
by SarahSalvatore97
Summary: my second fic so go easy still hehe, just a romantic Bamon one shot which starts off with bonnie being dared to flirt with damon yada yada yada..in the end its all real for her haha. my summary isnt good but the story is better! give it a shot and read!:


Care to dance?

Bamon one shot-

"No way! Nuh uh! Not gonna happen Elena!"

Bonnie was said with a – I cant believe you would dare me to do that- look on her face.

" oh come on Bon, it was your idea to play this game so..play." Elena said with a smug look.

" yeah I know that but.." "but nothing Bonnie" Elena interrupted " your doing this dare, period!

Dammit! Bonnie thought as Elena stood up encouraging Bonnie to follow her lead. The usual gang were at the boarding house in the main living area which had a beautiful hand crafted selection of fine varnished oak wood furniture pieces scattered her and there around the room and two love seats which were occupied by Sage and Meredith on one sitting happily content in one another's arms and another with Stefan who was waiting for Elena to come back to the room. There was also a separate dark brown leather chair where Matt was sitting waiting patiently to continue the game. Damon was wresting against the love seat near the window practically sitting on the frame.

Bonnie however, as soon as her and Elena entered the room went back to sitting on the floor propped up by a cushion leaning against the love seat Damon was against.

Bonnie's POV.

"ehhemm" Elena coughed signalling for me to begin the dare I had been set, of course no one knew what my dare was so we continued on with the game as normal.

" alright, its my turn" Elena said with a smirk plastering her face.

" I dare Damon to dance to a dub step song!" "what! Are you kidding me? I cant dance to that.. that noise! Theres no rhythm to the beat, that's all it is a beat Elena! And a crappy one at that! Im not doing it!" Damon protested.

" oh come on Damon" I said while standing up " its not that bad come on, just dance." I said giving him the sweetest smile I could manage. I knew Damon had a soft spot for me so wouldn't say no.

" fine redbird. But! Only if you dance with me" he said with a tempting voice while wiggling his eye brows.

" But its not my.." before I could finish I was in his arms jumping up and down to the beat that was blasting. " Damon!" I yelled irritated that he grabbed me and made me do his dare with him.

" what?" he said with mock innocence.

" you weren't supposed to pick me up!" I said while poking him in the chest and blushing at the grin on his gorgeous face. He noticed me blushing and whisked me off my feet holding me bridal style. I noticed everyone had left the room and the music had been changed into a more sombre sound, which was a very nice, relaxing melody.

I looked at him as he looked at me with a genuine smile on his face, which was his best by far.

" redbird" he said softly " would you like to dance to some real music?" " er..yeah." was all I could muster because his eyes, those bottomless onyx eyes I could look through for days, were staring straight at me with..love? I was lost in them.

With that he put me down placing my arms around his neck, his arms around my waist and began to sway. I was so lost in his eyes I didn't realise how close we were or how our lips were merely centimetres away. A sudden hunger came over me and I couldn't help but lean in and kiss his beautiful lips, hard. To my surprise he kissed me back just as hard. The kiss became heated and passionate within seconds a quick moan escaped my lips which resulted in a low growl from the back of his throat, he pulled away and I wondered why. " what's wrong?" I asked feeling though I overstepped my boundaries. " did I do something wrong?" hurt evident in my voice, which he noticed then leaned in and whispered to me " the only thing your doing wrong is standing in the living room and not lying on my bed" that made me blush and a small giggle escaped my lips, which because of his vampire hearing he heard and picked me up once again bridal style and carried me to his room and laid me down on his four poster beautifully designed bed with vampire speed. Then went to shut the door.

He began to stroll over slowly towards me removing his shirt. " hmm" I said admiring his abbs that appeared from under the black shirt. " this is gonna be fun I said with a seductive tone. I giggled from the look in his eyes because my tone must of worked because then within a matter of a second he was lying on top of me kissing my neck and rubbing gentle and slow circles around my hips. I completely forgot about the dare, the world and everyone in it except for this one man who threw me into a wonderful world of euphoria.


End file.
